stuck in an elevator
by SaThMe
Summary: Phoebe Halliwell and Calleigh Duquesne get stuck in an elevator together.
1. Chapter 1

She was waiting impatiently for the elevator; she had a plain to catch and that soon. She looked at clock, sighed and consider, not for the first time, to call Paige. Finally she heard the elevator and right after the door opened and she step in. There was only one other person in the room, a blond woman. And, again not for the first time, she decided to take the plain like a normal person.

Everything went fine from the 10th floor to the 5th, but between 5th and 4th the elevator stopped. Both women went for their phones; Phoebe was just about to call the number you should call if the elevator stopped and thing like that. "I got it" the blond woman said.

"The elevator stopped" She said, "No, I figured it might go faster if you did" She listened to the response on the other end. "I'm fine" She looked around. "I sent most of my evident whit Eric, he can start without me" She listened again. "Just one other woman" "Okay, call me back when you know." She said before she hanged up.

"That was my boss, he will call back soon." She said to Phoebe. Phoebe nodded and was just about to ask what her boss could do about this, but before she did the other woman explain. "He's supervisor of my CSI shift, we have a scene on the 12th floor, I'm hoping the will get us out from her faster." Just at that point her phone started to ring. "Duquesne" she answered without looking. She smiled "hey, what did they say?" the look on her face chanced "what?" "You got to be kidding me, the 10th?" "Yeah I'll be fine, just call if anything chances". She sighed. She turned to Phoebe "This might take a while. This is the 10th elevator to stop this hour." Then she reach out her hand "I'm Calleigh by the way, Calleigh Duquesne" Pheobe took it. "Phoebe Halliwell".


	2. Chapter 2

Both releasing that if they were going to be stuck for a while, they might as well sit. Phoebe looked at her watch and mumbled "I should have called Paige" and also releasing that she probably should call her sisters and tell them she wouldn't be on the plain. "Did you say something?" Calleigh asked. "No, I just released I should call my sisters and tell them I'm not coming home to day." Phoebe answered as she started to call Piper. "Phoebe aren't you suppose to be on a plain?" Was the first ting Piper said when she answered. "Well hello to you to Piper. I'm, but I'm stuck in an elevator and I don't know how long I will be here." "Do you want me to ask Paige or Leo to come and get you?" "No I'll be fine, beside they can't. But you can tell Paige I'll call her when I get out from here." "Okay, call if you need anything, I got go. Bye." And with that Piper had hung up.

Phoebe and Calleigh sat in silence a while longer. Both completely bored.

"So you're a CSI?" Phoebe finally broke the silence. "Yeah, I work day shift here in Miami. What do you do?" "I write a column in "The Bay Mirror" in San Francisco" Phoebe smiled. Adding to herself "and fight demons", knowing she couldn't say that out loud. "So you live in San Francisco" It wasn't a question, but Phoebe answered anyway. "Yes, I grew up there, with my grandma and my sisters. Now I live with my sisters and my nephews."


	3. Chapter 3

They talked about family for a while. Phoebe talked about how it was to grow up with her grandma as the responsible adult, and to be the irresponsible and rebel little sister. Calleigh talked about her father, about how it was to have to older brother and a little sister.

They had made themselves comfortable in a corner each. Both felt strangely comfortable shearing details of their life with each other even if they didn't know each other. Phoebe had just asked Calleigh if there were anyone special in her life when her phone stared to ring again. She looked at it and smiled. "Anything new?" She asked right away, not even letting the person on the other end say hello. "Okay, that's good I guess" "yeah we'll be fine, just pleas get us out of here today. It's not so much to do in an elevator." "Ok, see you later I hope." Then she hung up and turned to Phoebe "We're stuck for a couple of more hours, apparently this is the big day for elevator shut down." Phoebe nodded, then smiled "that was your boss again?" she asked. Calleigh nodded "Where where we?" "I think you just was about to tell me about him." Calleigh looked confused for a wild before she released what Phoebe was implying. "No, no we're just friends." "You might "just be friends" but I think you love him." Calleigh was about to deny before she released it would be hopeless, she signed "dam your good." Phoebe just laughed. "Tell me about him."

After she had told Phoebe everything about Horatio she decided to turn the table "how about you?" "Nothing right know, I've decided to take a break from dating" "Why?" Phoebe looked thought full for a while; she was trying to find out what she could say without making Calleigh suspicious. "Well, I was married for awhile and after the divorce I haven't had so much luck." "What happened?" Calleigh asked obviously thinking about the divorce. Phoebe smiled sad "We were on completely different levels in life and it didn't work in the end. It's okay thru; I should have seen it coming. But I would have regretted it if I didn't marry him. Beside it's been almost three years"

They decided to change the subject. "You said you hade nephews, how old are they?" "Wyatt is two and a half years and Chris is nine months. They are Pipers boys" Phoebe smiled proudly this time.


	4. Chapter 4

They were tired and hungry, but neither complained. It could have been much worse. They could have been trapped white someone else. Someone they didn't like talking to. Someone rude or boring, or worse. It had been three hours and they had talk about everything, and still they were talking and laughing. They enjoyed each other's company, and even if both had completely different plans for the day than being stuck in an elevator, they released the day could have been much worse. Calleigh was glad her evidence was with Eric and was being processed then she didn't need to feel like the case was going slower because she was stuck.

They were so deep in a conversation that they didn't release the elevator was moving before the door opened on the 1th floor and a voice said "Well hello women, are you two planning on coming out from there anytime soon?" They laugh, "Hey handsome." Calleigh smiled. "I'm planning on going somewhere to eat, are you coming with Phoebe?" Phoebe smiled and looked at Horatio curiously. "No, I need to call my sisters and see if I can get on a plain home." Then she found a little piece of paper and wroth down her phone number. "We should definitively meet again someplace other than an elevator." She gave Calleigh a huge and said goodbye before she stared waking to the door. When she was almost out she turn and said "you should tell him you know." And then she was gone.

"Tell me what?" Calleigh looked thought full before she finely said "Not here."

Phoebe turned in to the first empty ally she could fine before she called Paige to come and get her.


End file.
